¡Feliz 3er aniversario al foro!
by Your Beloved Murderer
Summary: "Estos drabbles participan en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked" Había sido un engaño.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! Primero que nada..._**

 ** _¡ Feliz cumpleaños al foro I Am Sherlocked !_**

 ** _"Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked"_**

 **Día 1: (Palabra) Engaño y (Frase) Había llegado demasiado tarde.**

 _ **Título: "Había sido un engaño"**_

 _ **Beta: - (no he logrado conseguir alguno, sorry)**_

 ** _Número de palabras (sin contar título, disclaimer, notas, etc): 346 aproximadamente._**

* * *

 ** _"Había sido un engaño"_**

 ** _por_**

 ** _Your Beloved Murderer_**

El Único Detective Consultor del mundo se encontraba entre un avión que lo llevaría lejos como dictaba su mente y un sujeto por el que su corazón reclamaba quedarse. John Hamish Watson. SU John. SU Blogger. SU Corazón.

Después de que había fingido su muerte y vuelto a Londres luego de haber de destruido la red de Moriarty, se encontró con un puño contra su cara, una tanda de improperios y con que John se iba a casar con una tal Mary Morstan. SU John.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyarlo como lo que era, su mejor amigo. Cuando le ofreció ser el padrino, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar a pesar de sentir como si un vacío se tragara su corazón y cuando dedujo que Mary estaba embarazada supo que el teatro había terminado.

El engaño había caído y todo se desmorono.

Había engañado a todos al decirles que era una máquina.

Se había engañado a sí mismo al decirse que no tenía sentimientos.

Y engañó a Moriarty diciéndole que no tenía corazón, siendo que este se encontraba viviendo con él.

Ahora que aceptaba que amaba a John Watson, se encontraba con que tenía que irse. Parecía que el universo tenía algo contra él.

John sería feliz con Mary. Sabía que la única forma de que John fuera feliz y estuviera seguro era que se quedara con Mary y que él se fuera para no intervenir.

Se despidió y subió al avión. Se sentó, apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla y se puso una mano bajo la mandíbula. Sabía que las lágrimas habían empezado a caer pero no le importó y dejó que siguieran su caída libremente.

Tantos sentimientos que no le había dicho...

Justo en ese instante recibió una llamada de Mycroft y sintió que el avión daba la vuelta. La vida le daba una nueva oportunidad.

Había llegado demasiado tarde en el pasado, pero ahora era tiempo de ser valiente y arriesgarse. Porque él era Sherlock Holmes y John Watson era suyo y haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo junto a él.

* * *

 **BBC santa... Casi muero escribiendo esto y controlándolo cada 5 minutos. No hice algo más elaborado porque... Porque... Em... Estoy estudiando para una lección oral y pues... Tengo memoria de mosquito para Cs. Naturales y tengo que ir al oculista, dermatólogo y al neurólogo.**

 **Si notan algún error, hacer el favor de avisarme ya que mi tablet es una HdP que me trollea cada 3 segundos.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Your Beloved Murderer**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Buenas noches, personas fans de Sherlock! (O día, según su lugar de residencia)**_

 _ **DÍA 2:**_ _ **(Palabra) Venganza.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Hay una ligera insinuación de lemon al final, pero no llega ni siquiera a ser 0,01% explícito.**_

 _ **Palabras del texto (sin contar notas, etc.): 325**_

* * *

Sus manos se cerraban en torno del cuello del rubio más bajo que él. Sentía como arañaba sus manos y como enterraba las uñas en sus muñecas.

Venganza. Ven-gan-za. Era lo único que cruzaba por su mente aparte de los buenos recuerdos que tenía. Por culpa del novio del hombre que se encontraba bajo suyo había perdido a Jim.

Jim se había suicidado para ganar el juego contra Sherlock y él no se había dado cuenta hasta que ya era tarde. Había perdido a SU James Moriarty.

Sus manos apretaban cada vez más el cuello de John Watson. El novio de Sherlock. Su perro fiel. Su debilidad. La mayor debilidad de Sherlock Holmes eran sus sentimientos por John Watson. Si terminaba con la vida del rubio, el sociópata, ya no tanto, no lo soportaría.

El cuerpo bajo suyo dejó de moverse, pero sus manos siguieron presionando su cuello hasta que sintió que John dejaba de luchar y su vida se iba. Para asegurarse, le partió el cuello y se levantó del suelo de ese granero a las afueras de Londres.

Cuando iba a la salida, sintió un arma apuntando su cabeza, por lo que se dio la vuelta para enfrentar cara a cara al que sería su verdugo.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con la miraba entre seria y burlona de su jefe, pero no pudo hacer más que gruñir y gemir de placer al sentir los salvajes labios de Jim atacar su boca y como lo empujaba rudamente contra una de las paredes.

"Eres... Un... Jodido... Bastardo..." fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de sentir la dura erección de Jim contra la suya y su cadera embistiendo contra él.

Era cierto que su jefe era un psicópata.

También que era un excelente amante.

Obviamente, también que era una "Drama Queen"

Y también era cierto que se amaban, aunque nunca se lo dijeran y se lo demostraran por medio de acciones un tanto, muy, sangrientas.

* * *

 **Dios mío... casi muero pensando hasta que llegó la inspiración leyendo Batman. Si, leer fics de Batman me dan algo de inspiración.**

 **Lo hubiera subido antes pero... veía todo borroso y desenfocado.**

 **Yo y mis excusas verdaderas...**

 **Se despide su escritora con bloqueo,**

 **Your Beloved Murderer**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Que Onda, Locuras Andantes!**

 **He aquí el tercer día del festejo... ¡Escribe Si Puedes! del Foro I am Sherlocked por su 3er Aniversario.**

 _ **DÍA 3:**_ _ **(Postre) Tarta de manzana (o pay, como le conozcan).**_

 _ **Palabras en total (sin contar notas, etc.):**_ _ **257 palabras.**_

* * *

Ese día Seb había decidido que quería merendar una tarta de manzana así que compró una de la panadería de la esquina.

Hoy no tenía nada que hacer más que estar en el departamento que compartía con su jefe, el cual se había ido por negocios a Turquía. No había nadie a quien matar así que se moría de aburrimiento, no tanto como Jim pero casi.

Así que se sentó y se puso a degustar la tarta que compró. Tan ensimismado estaba en degustar su adquisición, que no se dio cuenta de que un Jim con solamente una toalla en la cintura y otra rodeándole los hombros le miraba hambriento desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Demonios, las caras que hacía eran dignas de una película porno y Jim lo sabía, aunque se vería mejor con esas caras tirado en medio de la cama totalmente desnudo y sumiso. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba atrás de Sebastian y este seguía sin darse cuenta. Le rodeó el torso con los brazos y le giró bruscamente la cabeza hasta que sus labios se toparon y James lo asaltó, salvaje y duro.

Cuando dejó de estar aturdido por el beso ya se encontraba de espaldas en la cama, desnudo y con Jim entre sus piernas al tiempo que este le dejaba chupetones en el cuello.

No pensó más en esa tarta en toda la tarde.

Y compró otra el día en que Jim se fue de viaje, otra vez, para asegurarse de que sucediera lo de la última vez.

* * *

 _ **Mr. Inspiración me abandonó afuera de casa porque me fui de paseo al fandom de Batman. El muy maldito se fue a rendir un examen de Cambridge, el mismo que voy a rendir en Noviembre.**_

 ** _No tengo nada que comentar aparte de eso._**

 ** _Se despide su amada escritora,_**

 ** _Your Beloved Murderer._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DÍA 4: (Emoción) Alegría._**

 ** _Palabras (sin contar notas, etc.): 239 palabras._**

* * *

A veces a James Moriarty le alegraba fingir ser una persona normal, pero luego se cansaba y lo mandaba todo a la mierda.

Otras veces, la mayoría de las ocasiones, le daba alegría ver a la gente morir directamente por su misma mano en las ocasiones en las que no mandaba a alguien para que lo hiciera.

Pero ahora, que además era padre de una niña, lo que le daba más alegría era pasar tiempo con su bebé. La mayoría se preguntaría "¿Cómo carajos al Criminal Consultor le daba alegría pasar tiempo con su bebé? " pero era verdad.

Había cambiado en ciertos aspectos cuando nació la niña, pero después seguía siendo tan psicópata como siempre.

Hacía viajes a otros lugares, llegaba en algunas ocasiones a altas horas de la madrugada, mandaba a Sebastian a todos lados, etc. pero ESO era antes.

Ahora llevaba a su hija a todos lados (debía aprender sobre el negocio familiar, obviamente), llegaba a las 10 de la noche para leerle un cuento y mandarla a dormir, mandaba a Sebastian a muchos lugares mientras él pasaba tiempo con su hija. Le enseñaba todo lo que sabía, que no era poco, aprendía a ser medianamente normal, y también le enseñaba a ser la "Princesa del Crimen".

Le daban alegría muchas cosas, pero la que más feliz lo hacía era saber que Sherlock Holmes y John Watson estaban muertos y que él había sido el culpable.

* * *

 **He quedado aterrada escuchando sobre el Joker, pero eso no tiene relevancia al tema.**

 **OBVIAMENTE, esto es algo como... una especie de universo alterno en el que James no está totalmente loco y ama con todo el corazón a Sebastian.**

 **Se despide la escritora más psicópata de su mundo imaginario,**

 **Your Beloved Murderer.**


End file.
